Bittersweet Memories
by Lacuna Everspring
Summary: [Oneshot] Rinoa is killed in a AntiGarden resistance raid, and Squall is left to try and come to terms with his feelings for her and what her death means. Seifer returns to Balamb, and the two square off... in unexpected ways.


-1Title: "Untitled"  
Author: Toshihiko Hikaru  
Category: Yaoi, Deathfic, Humor  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Squall x Seifer  
Archive: No archive, please.  
Warnings: My first, and most likely only FF8 fic.  
Disclaimers: All characters belong so Squaresoft and associated companies, not me.  
Feedback: C&C are welcome... flames will not be tolerated, but will be used for entertainment purposes only.

Part One

It was another boring day at Balamb Garden. Of course, there were always things to do, but, it was the same old routine, and already Squall was bored of it.

"Squall-san?" A soft voice asked, almost nervously.

Squall turned away from the window to which he's been observing the late spring weather, to see a younger, teenage girl standing behind him. She looked no more then sixteen, yet she already wore the uniform of a SeeD.

"Yes?" He replied, tersely, watching as the girl bit her lip, while lifting up a folded piece of paper that was sealed with the Headmasters seal upon in.

"Headmaster Cid asked me to be sure you received this message. Also, that he's like to see you in his office as soon as possible." She said, clasping her hands behind her back.

Squall nodded, turning away. "Dismissed."

The girl bobbed her head of caramel hair, as she quickly departed the lounge.

Squall frowned, as her looked down at the folded letter, before breaking the seal and unfurling the paper.

Although his expression didn't change, Squall felt himself subconsciously tense.

'That couldn't be right.' He thought. "It's got to be a mistake..."

Scrunching up the paper within his gloved hand, Squall spun around on one heel and departed the lounge, heading quickly for the Headmaster's office on the third floor of the Garden.

"Puh-leeeeeze, Zell!" Selphie whined, leaning forward on her elbows upon the table, peering pleadingly at the other teen.

"Mwo!" Zell mumbled through the mouthful of hotdog that he was eating. Two hotdogs down, and one to go. And there lie the problem. Zell had gotten the last three of the Garden's infamous hotdogs, and Selphie had been late in getting to the cafeteria for lunch and was starving, and the hyperactive blond refused to share!

Selphie scowled, leaning back into her seat. Deciding to change the topic, she looked away suddenly.

"Have you noticed, Squall's been a lot quieter recently." She said, quietly.

Zell shrugged, swallowing a gulp of his drink. "So? He's always quiet."

Selphie shook her head, her chestnut brown hair bouncing slightly from the motion.

"No... I mean ever since Rinoa decided to go back to Timber, he's been hiding out up on the bridge or in his room a lot more often."

"Ah... don't worry about Mr. Ice-man... He'll be fine. He just needs a distraction." Zell replied, waving his hand dismissively.

Selphie frowned, in thought. "Maybe you're right..."

Zell blinked, looking surprised. "I am?"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "Really!" She became serious again. "I think I have an idea on how to get his mind off of Rinoa."

She stood up quickly as Zell looked up at her in confusion. "How?"

Selphie waved as she darted away in between the crowded tables of the cafeteria.

"Ja nai! I'll talk to you later!" She called as she exited the room.

Zell frowned as he looked back down to his plate of food. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Ah! Squall. I'm glad you made it here so promptly!" Headmaster Cid greeted the taciturn teenager into his office.

"I received your message... There has to be some sort of mistake." Squall stated.

Headmaster Cid looked genuinely sympathetic. "I'm really sorry, Squall. We confirmed the information with several reliable sources that were in the area at the time. She's gone, Squall. Rinoa is dead."

Squall stood there, with a look of disbelief on his usually taciturn features.

"...How?"

Cid turned away, and gazed out of the large windows that were behind his desk, windows that over-looked the ocean, with seabirds floating gently upon the early summers breeze.

"We don't know the exact details, but apparently, from what our sources said, I believe that it was an Anti-Garden terrorist group. "

Squall scowled. "But Rinoa isn't from any Garden..."

"True, but she was associated with Balamb Garden because of the amount of time that she spent with SeeD, and also by spending time here in this Garden. But, then again, our whole idea about it being an Anti-Garden group could be wrong, that is just the only idea's that we could come up with..." Cid replied, looking rather troubled.

"I would like to investigate this matter." Squall stated suddenly, straightening.

Cid shook his head. "There's nothing to investigate, Several other SeeD's were in the area, and when the news came in, they personally began their own investigation. Whoever the person or persons were... they left absolutely no traces..." Cid trailed off, frowning.

"... But?" Squall prodded, knowing that there was obviously more to what the Headmaster was telling him.

"... There wasn't even a body left behind."

"Then how do you know for certain that Rinoa's dead?" Squall demanded.

Headmaster Cid turned back to face Squall, meeting his eyes sombrely.

"There were remnants of some of her clothing left at the scene, and a large amount of blood. One of the reports stated quite bluntly that no one could lose that much blood and still be alive after wards to survive."

Quistis was on her way to the Garden Library, when she accidentally bumped into Xu, the dark-haired SeeD officer.

"Quistis! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" Xu said, looking apologetic.

Quistis smiled. "It's alright, I wasn't exactly watching where I was going either." The taller woman tilted her head questioningly.

"Are you in a hurry?" Quistis asked, curious.

Xu blinked, before answering. "Yes. I have something important that the Headmaster and Squall have to see, they're up in the Headmaster's office right now."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Sounds important..."

Xu nodded. "Yes, so if you'll excuse me..."

The taller woman smiled, and moved aside so the other woman could pass.

"I'll see you later!" Quistis called, before continuing on her way to the Library.

'Hmmm... I wonder what's so important these days that warrants Xu to get into such a rush to make sure the Headmaster see's something...' Quistis pondered.


End file.
